Blind Date
by lennybusker
Summary: Alice sets up the Hatter and Hare on a blind date. What could go wrong?


Alice smiled as she watched her best friends, the Hatter and Hare interact with each other at the Hatter's tea table. They were just so adorable one would think they were a couple. At that moment an idea popped into her head. The blonde girl was going to set the pair up on a blind date. As she continued to watch the pair, she brainstormed the perfect idea to get the two together. When the tea party ended, the Hare left which left Alice alone with the Hatter. She helped him clean up before she decided to speak up.

"Mr. Hatter? Have you ever thought of dating anyone? Are you not interested at all?" The blonde asked casually as the two did up the dishes outside.

Pausing for a moment, the host stopped and looked at the young girl in thought. "Hmmm. Good question. I am in to dating, but… I haven't found the right person yet I guess. It makes me not wanna date. If I found someone like Hare then maybe." He rambled on nervously which made Alice smile. He totally liked Mr. Hare!

"Like Mr. Hare? What do you mean?" Alice asked as she tilted her head, crossing her arms. This needed a good explanation in order for her plan to work out.

"I-I mean… Hare's my best friend. He knows me better than anyone else. I'd rather have his friendship than some awful dating experience." The Hatter clarified as he cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together nervously. "You should get going Alice. It's getting late." He said, looking over to see the sun setting.

"Before, I go… could I set you up on a date with somebody at Chez Wonderland, Mr. Hatter?" Alice asked, hoping he wouldn't mind because she just had to set the pair up.

"Uhh… well… sure. I guess. Tomorrow night sounds good." The Hatter mentioned before he waved goodbye to Alice. Little did he know, she was setting her plan in full motion.

The following day, Alice was walking with the Hare and the two talked of course. They wouldn't be walking in complete silence. The blonde girl just had to peg the Hare about his dating life.

"So, Mr. Hare, do you have a girlfriend by now?" Alice asked as she continued to talk with the Hare, glancing over at him.

The Hare came to a stop and squinted his face at the question. "Girlfriend? Ew. No. Alice… I'm gay. I'm not really in to girls. They always made me feel uncomfortable. If I ever met a guy like Hatter then my life would be a lot easier." Hare rambled on which made Alice widen her eyes at the mention of the Hatter.

"You like Mr. Hatter?" Alice asked with a bright smile, clasping her hands together. "Awww…."

Seeing Alice's reaction made him panic. He had to play it cool. "Wh-What? N-No. Not like that…." Hare corrected as he shook his head nervously. "Hatter's my best friend…" He added as he looked down and shuffled his feet shyly which made Alice frown a bit.

Stepping closer to the Hare, Alice kept her hands together. "You do like Mr. Hatter, don't you, Mr. Hare…"

Nodding his head, Hare looked back at Alice before he plopped down by the pond. "Yes… I do. And the funny thing is… I don't know how to get over my feelings for him, Alice." He said as he looked over at the young blonde who sat next to him.

"How about I set you up on a blind date with someone? It can be at Chez Wonderland." Alice suggested with a nod as she noticed the change in Hare's overall mood.

"You know… that sounds like a good idea. Set me up." Hare said as he nodded his head enthusiastically before he stood up.

"Is tonight okay with you?" Alice asked as she stood up, tilting her head. It seemed that this was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

"Sure, let me just get ready." Hare stated before he sped on out. Out of sight completely. He had a date to get ready for.

Later that evening, Hatter was sitting at the table waiting for his date to arrive. He was so nervous. What if Alice got someone he wouldn't like? The dating scene was filled with mishaps. Sighing, he fidgeted nervously. When he saw someone approaching his table, his jaw dropped. "Hare?"

Hare had walked over to the table the server told him where his date would be sitting and when he saw Hatter, his jaw dropped as well. "Hatter?"

Clearing his throat and adjusting his collar, Hatter smiled slightly. "T-Take a seat…" The host stuttered as he watched his best friend sit across from him.

"Alice." The pair said in unison at the realization of how this happened. That little girl set them up. She was such a sly devil, but they weren't complaining.

A waiter came up to them and took their orders before grabbing their menus. The pair spent their waiting time making small talk without mentioning the fact that they were on a date. It never occurred to them to even talk about that. And once their food came, they began to eat quickly since they were both starving.

The check was placed on the table and the Hatter decided that he was going to pay for it. "A gentlehatter always pays on the first date." The host said with a smirk before he placed the amount of wobucks on with the receipt. "Ready to go, Hare?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hare smiled as he stood up and blushed when Hatter linked their arms together, walking with him out.

The host decided to take Hare home since that was the gentlehatter thing to do. When they got to the Hare's, the Hatter smiled as they stood at the door holding hands. "Did you have a nice time, Hare?"

"Oh, yes. I always have a nice time with you, Hatter." The Hare said shyly as he blushed, looking down at their hands.

Tilting the Hare's chin up so that he could look at him, Hatter leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his best friend's lips.

Pulling away from the kiss, the pair looked in to each other's eyes and chuckled nervously before Hatter spoke up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? 4:00?"

"Yep. Uh-huh." Hare nodded as he opened his door. "Bye, Hatter…" He waved before closing the door.

"Bye, Hare…" Hatter said as he began to walk away, heading home.

There was something there. There had always been something there, but with Alice's push? It made things official. The pair knew they had a lot to discuss, but for one night, they weren't going to worry about a single thing. Instead, as they lie in bed that night, the two were already thinking about their next date.


End file.
